Homewrecked
'''Homewrecked '''is 13th episode of Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Sasha telling Trask their objectives are compatible (9) * Magda falling and vanishing (10) * Trask telling Sasha that Dillik is insignificant (11) * Dillik putting on his VR helmet (12) * Trask furious upon being unable to teleport beyond Dillik's door (12) * Sasha asking Strife who he is ("a friend," he replies) (12) * Luke considering that maybe the space station didn't get destroyed (11) * Maggie suggesting he not do anything rash until they can talk about it (11) * Red Ranger beaming up and flying into space in Hawk One (shown over Maggie's dialog) (12) [ Fade in to INT. VCR SHOP - We open to a small VCR repair shop downtown. Shelves around the shop are lined with VCRs, some televisions, and other audio-video equipment (all appropriate for 1992), while the carpet appears to date back to the seventies. ] [ Behind the counter, AJAY (rhymes with "a day," as in, "an apple a day"), a tall, slender Indian-American man in his mid-twenties, is repairing the innards of a VCR while repeatedly looking up to watch a TV near the door which is tuned to a news broadcast. In the background behind AJAY is a back room lined with electronics in various states of disrepair, as well as boxes and small organizational drawers. AJAY is not wearing a wedding ring. ] [ The news broadcast, to which we occasionally cut, shows Channel 6 correspondent STACY KEENE (see episode 6) reporting from the parking lot of Hawkins Aerospace Museum (see previous episode). ] STACY KEENE (from TV): ... I'm here reporting live from Hawkins Aerospace Museum, where the Power Rangers battled their most recent foes earlier this morning. [ The news broadcast cuts to a snippet of a pre-recorded interview with a man, described here as EYEWITNESS, inside the museum. ] EYEWITNESS (from TV): -- We'd just gotten out of our car when this, like, flying camera started shooting people with these weird rays of light. My wife and I were trying to get away when I got hit, and... I don't know. The next thing I knew, we were talking to the police. [ About this time, BARRY enters with a jingle of the door. He is wearing the same clothes (and bandages) from the previous episode. He speaks over the broadcast with a subdued but not overtly melancholy tone. ] BARRY: Good morning, Ajay. [ AJAY continues listening to the broadcast, enrapt. ] EYEWITNESS (cont'd, from TV): ... It's like I was in a trance. It doesn't make any sense. [ BARRY turns to look at the TV as the broadcast returns to STACY KEENE. ] STACY KEENE (from TV): This "flying camera" was later seen in the hands of what eyewitnesses described as a human woman in a white costume, the same woman seen alongside a camera monster battled by the Rangers behind this building. The monster is believed to have formed from the woman's camera. [ BARRY replies incredulously, talking over the report. ] STACY KEENE (from TV, cont'd, under other dialog): Police are urging anyone struck by the camera's ray to report to Valley Community Hospital for examination. Reporting from Hawkins Aerospace Museum, I'm Stacy Keene for Channel 6, Valley News. BARRY: That's my camera! I'll bet you anything those aliens took my camera! AJAY (rolling his eyes): Oh, here we go with the aliens again. BARRY: I'm serious! My camera disappeared last night, and this morning there's a camera monster! Coincidence...? [ AJAY shrugs and heads to the back room with his VCR. BARRY returns his attention to the TV, which has changed to two news anchors behind a desk. ] ANCHOR: Thanks, Stacy. (to viewers) And as always, you can call Valley News at 555-0146 with your latest monster sightings and Ranger news. [ EXT. SPACE - In a nondescript region of space, HAWK ONE drifts into frame at what seems like a cruising speed, traveling past the camera and into the distance. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #12) - We see over RED RANGER's shoulder as he guides the control stick. The monitor in his controls shows an expanding, 3-D graphic of the space station drawn in transparent, white-lined polygons (the graphic a US composite over the sentai monitor). In the graphic, a hefty hangar-sized cubic region (compare with Jinnsect habitat from episode 3) in the lower center portion of the station is filled solid red, a connecting channel leading outward from the red region to the exterior of the station (compare with episode 1). Also, atop the space station is an unobtrusive red object signifying the villains' docked ship (see episode 1). ] [ Switch to US footage - RED RANGER continues to study the display below (off-screen). (In this and all subsequent shots of RED RANGER in the Hawk cockpit, the camera angle is a close-up on RED RANGER or his monitor to minimize the amount of US cockpit shown.) ] [ The computer's voice speaks, a synthesized version of DR. BERING's voice. ] COMPUTER VOICE: Obstruction detected in main holding bay. Unable to land. [ RED RANGER studies his screen, startled. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): ... What? COMPUTER VOICE (repeating with identical inflection): Obstruction detected in main holding bay. Unable to land. [ RED RANGER shakes his head. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): I know, but -- Can we blast through? [ In close-up, the monitor zooms in on the red holding bay inside the space station. The filled region occupies nearly all of the holding bay, with the exception of a small top section and an adjoining observation booth (compare with episode 3). ] COMPUTER VOICE: Negative. Obstruction exceeds laser capacity. [ RED RANGER continues to study the monitor (off-screen). ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Is there any other way in? [ As the monitor zooms out and twirls around the space station graphic, the holding bay's obstruction is deselected, being replaced with thirteen red spots scattered across the station's exterior (an fourteenth red spot would be located where the villains' ship is docked). ] COMPUTER VOICE: Affirmative. Fourteen emergency airlocks, one occupied. LUKE (Red Ranger): Airlocks...? COMPUTER VOICE: All electronically sealed. [ RED RANGER slumps with a sigh. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): (sighs) And their computers aren't talking to us. COMPUTER VOICE: Correction - all airlocks are now unoccupied. [ RED RANGER looks down at the monitor once again. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): What? [ In the screen, the graphic zooms in on the top of the space station, where the villains' ship, highlighted red, is disengaging from the previously hidden fourteenth airlock (though the airlocks are now no longer highlighted). ] COMPUTER VOICE (repeating with identical inflection): All airlocks are now unoccupied. [ The ship then turns straight ahead and begins to advance. An alert tone similar to the AviMorphers' chime is heard. ] COMPUTER: Unidentified craft approaching. [ EXT. SPACE STATION - The angular, gunmetal craft (see episode 1), hereby described as TRASK'S SHIP, departs from the space station and advances toward the Earth (which appears ten times larger than when seen from the moon, but not as large as when seen from a space shuttle or typical space station orbit). ] [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - In a small cockpit made of alien-looking materials, TRASK sits in a pilot's seat which appears to be an afterthought; beneath it lie various contours and shapes seemingly designed for a physiology other than humanoid. TRASK grips controls which seem likewise tacked-on to a previous design. His monitor is a small square of transparent material in which a head-on image of HAWK ONE appears. ] TRASK: You're far from home, Red Ranger. [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - In close-up, the monitor shows a head-on image of TRASK'S SHIP, a voiceprint matching Trask's voice displayed across the bottom of the screen. ] TRASK (over intercom): What is it you came here expecting to find? [ RED RANGER replies: ] LUKE (Red Ranger, sternly): How about a few dozen crew members? TRASK (over intercom): I'm afraid you're a bit late. [ RED RANGER bristles. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): What did you do to them? TRASK (over intercom): They were recycled and put to good use. But they're gone now. LUKE (Red Ranger, angrily): (shakes head) You monster... [ EXT. SPACE - With the Earth visible in the background at appropriate times, we see HAWK ONE rocket forward at a quick pace, its dual, white rear boosters engaged. ] [ Elsewhere, TRASK'S SHIP accelerates as well with blue rear thrusters. ] [ The two ships proceed to dart around each other with a hail of laser fire, TRASK'S SHIP firing blue lasers from its front (compare with episode 1) and HAWK ONE firing red lasers from behind its canopy (compare with episode 3). The dogfight is intense, entailing a few glancing laser strikes against each opposing craft, the remainder of the blasts missing. ] [ Finally, HAWK ONE strikes TRASK'S SHIP with a fairly direct hit, jarring it and blowing off a few pieces of debris. ] [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - His cockpit sparking slightly, TRASK adjusts a few controls and speaks: ] TRASK: Now, I suppose it might be relevant to note... [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - We see a close-up of Trask's voiceprint in the monitor as he speaks. ] TRASK (cont'd, over intercom): ... there is still one human here. But I'd hate to think this whole fuss is over her. [ RED RANGER is initially taken aback. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): ... Give her to me! [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - TRASK gives a faintly amused chuckle before growing serious. ] TRASK: (chuckles) ... No. (seriously) Think about it this way, Ranger... She's actually safer up here with us. LUKE (over intercom): What does that mean? TRASK: Well, it's rather obvious... She'll outlive you all when we succeed in cleansing the Earth of your species. [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - RED RANGER listens intently. ] TRASK (cont'd, over intercom): Think of her as your species' path to immortality, since you humans seem so obsessed with this "afterlife" of yours. When you're all gone, she'll live on as a final specimen of humanity. LUKE (Red Ranger): What did we ever do to you?! TRASK (over intercom): Ah, yes, equity... a concept we do have in common. [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - TRASK leans in close to his controls to speak with soft precision. ] TRASK: You see, Ranger, although few in our civilizations remember, your kind singlehandedly erased mine from the planet Earth many millennia ago. Those of us who survived fled the planet, cursed with incantations cast by your ancient sorcerers. We now live as pariahs, scattered throughout the galaxy. [ After a moment of silence from the controls, LUKE's voice emerges. ] LUKE (over intercom): Trask, I'm sorry. (pauses) ... It's true, there are terrible acts in our history. But please don't let an ancient grudge keep us from living together peacefully. TRASK (leaning back, initially almost outraged): "Grudge?" (calmer) No, human, you don't understand. I admit, your destruction WILL be satisfying... but I'm not here for vengeance. I'm here to stop you from infecting the galaxy. [ TRASK pushes his controls forward, and his ship seems to move forward. ] [ EXT. SPACE - TRASK'S SHIP darts forward and begins firing again on HAWK ONE. The HAWK takes evasive maneuvers, and the space battle continues. ] [ INT. VCR SHOP - AJAY is digging through a box of audio-video cables at the counter when the door jingles. AJAY looks up. ] AJAY: Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you? [ DETECTIVE MORALES (see episode 6) enters and removes a pair of sunglasses (appropriate for 1992). ] DETECTIVE MORALES: I'm looking for Barry West. [ AJAY calls into the back room: ] AJAY: Barry! [ BARRY pokes his head out from the back room and spots Detective Morales (off-screen). He then emerges fully. ] BARRY: Hi, Detective Morales. (shakes his hand) Thanks for coming. [ EXT. SPACE - The space battle continues. Soon, TRASK'S SHIP is blasted solidly, spraying a cluster of debris from a moderate explosion which leaves the ship drifting out of control. ] [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - Shaken and surrounded with sparking controls, TRASK removes his hands from the controls in defeat. ] TRASK (fatigued): Do what you will with me, human. But you're never getting into that station without tearing it apart. [ EXT. SPACE - HAWK ONE looms near TRASK'S SHIP, which tumbles in a disabled condition. In the background is Earth. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - RED RANGER glares intently ahead. ] [ EXT. SPACE - HAWK ONE turns toward the planet below and departs. ] [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - TRASK glares bitterly at his display, in which the Earth glides by as his ship rotates. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - TRASK'S SHIP, slightly battered and charred in places, docks with the space station in its normal resting position. We hear the sounds of metal locks klunking and air whoosing as the ship attaches. ] [ INT. VILLAIN COCKPIT - Finished with the controls, a somewhat fatigued TRASK shuts down the cockpit systems. With a whoosh of air and a puff of escaping mist, a rear door opens in the cockpit, prompting TRASK to look back. ] [ As the mist clears, we see DILLIK poking his head into the cockpit, a sympathetic expression on his face. ] DILLIK: Bad day? [ TRASK turns away and proceeds to unfasten his seat restraints. ] TRASK (grumbling): You've got some nerve still showing your face around here... [ DILLIK makes an awkward but unassuming expression. ] DILLIK (innocently): Want me to fix your ship? [ TRASK glares ahead crossly. He then sighs and admits: ] TRASK: ... Yes. [ As he climbs out of his seat, TRASK casually changes the subject. ] TRASK (cont'd): By the way, Dillik... You wouldn't happen to know about a... rogue robot warrior spotted on Earth, would you? DILLIK (feigning innocence poorly): Oh, uh... n-- n-- no...? [ Passing DILLIK to exit the cockpit, TRASK pauses to look at him briefly. ] TRASK: I didn't think so. [ TRASK exits, leaving DILLIK slightly apprehensive in his wake. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (MORNING) - We see the apartment building in morning light. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - Wearing ordinary clothes, CHRIS is lacing up his boot-like black shoes in the living room. In the background, the lower half of one window (see episode 11) is sealed up with a makeshift layer of cardboard. ] [ In the kitchen, PETE has finished cooking a potato and egg breakfast dish, which he places on the breakfast counter on two plates. Two glasses of orange juice have already been poured. ] PETE: Hey, man, breakfast's ready. [ CHRIS rises and approaches the counter. ] CHRIS: Awesome. Looks really good. [ There is a knock at the door. Before he can sit, CHRIS turns to get the door. ] [ The door opens, revealing STEVE (see episode 8) with a box of tools in his hand. He smiles and gives an almost bashful wave (in a way he has not acted before). ] CHRIS: Hey, Mr. Patterson. STEVE: Morning! PETE (from the kitchen): Good morning, Mr. P.! [ CHRIS lets STEVE in and shuts the door behind him. ] CHRIS: You here to fix the window? [ STEVE approaches the window, taking a cursory look. He then replies to CHRIS. ] STEVE (humbly): Uh, yes. PETE (from the kitchen): Man, Mr. P., you've got the perfect market living here in Parkview. A building that's falling apart, and a landlord who doesn't fix anything. I'll bet you're making a fortune! [ STEVE chuckles awkwardly. ] STEVE: Well -- (coughs) Y-- You guys don't owe me anything. It's my pleasure. [ CHRIS looks to PETE. ] PETE (confused, from the kitchen): What are you talking about? Of course we're gonna pay you! CHRIS: Yeah, Mr. Patterson. It's okay. [ STEVE speaks as PETE enters from the kitchen. ] STEVE: No, really... You guys are out there fighting to keep us safe... You deserve it. [ PETE is visibly uncomfortable with the idea. ] PETE: That's... really nice, Mr. Patterson, but... CHRIS: We don't deserve any special treatment just because we're... (softly, glancing off to the side) ... Power Rangers. PETE: Yeah. I mean, we're the same ordinary guys. We just have... (glances at his Morpher) ... unusual part-time jobs on the side. If you start treating us like we're better than everyone else, we might... (makes a face) ... start to believe you. STEVE (contritely, after a pause): Sorry, fellas. I didn't see it like that. I, uh... (scratches his head) I guess I could charge you for the labor. CHRIS: That's the spirit. STEVE (more confidently): ... And I guess the materials. PETE (jubilantly): All right! [ PETE pats STEVE on the arm as the trio shares a chuckle. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK leans against the wall console, idly polishing his sword, while SASHA sits with her legs crossed on the central console, not holding her STAR HANDLE. There are no NOBODIES present. ] SASHA: All right, so... how exactly DOES an insignificant planetoid out in the far reaches get its hands on Ranger powers? (dryly) And you'd better not tell me an ancient sage from the future... [ TRASK shifts slightly, covering a small monitor behind him which a blue screen with text too small to read. ] TRASK: I'm afraid there are no conclusive answers at this point. [ We see a close-up of the small monitor which TRASK is hiding. Over the blue screen is white text reading, "Signal Blocked." ] TRASK (off-screen): We may never know. [ SASHA ponders for a moment before looking toward one entrance, where DILLIK has entered. His suit is greasy and smeared with a few silver metallic paint streaks. One spot is also burned slightly. DILLIK, however, looks upbeat. ] DILLIK (to Trask): Well, sir, your ship is again space-worthy! (chuckles) Brings back memories, huh, Trask? [ SASHA wryly raises an eyebrow in TRASK's direction. ] SASHA: Wreck your ship often...? [ TRASK continues polishing his sword, at which point DILLIK volunteers: ] DILLIK (to Sasha): Well, no... see, Trask and I met on Dagus 4 when he got shot down by the Larians. [ SASHA nearly laughs. ] SASHA (to Trask, amused): The Larians! How in the galaxy did you manage to provoke the LARIANS? [ TRASK stops, glaring indignantly at a far corner of the room. ] DILLIK (to Sasha, beaming): Trask used to be a space pirate! [ SASHA looks from Dillik to Trask (both off-screen), comically intrigued. ] DILLIK (cont'd, off-screen): He freed hundreds of lifeforms from their harvester ships! Right, Trask? [ TRASK leans his sword against the wall console. ] TRASK: Something like that. DILLIK: So anyway, one day they find him, and he goes down on Dagus 4, where I... (modestly) ... happened to be gathering specimens for my exobiology thesis... [ We see TRASK listening impatiently with his arms crossed. ] DILLIK (cont'd, off-screen): And I patched up his ship, and he told me about Lord Omos and his mission to save the galaxy from humans, and here I am! [ SASHA ponders. ] SASHA (skeptically): Why have I never heard of this "Lord Omos?" [ DILLIK looks between Sasha and Trask (off-screen), puzzled. ] DILLIK (innocently): Well, I'm... sure I've mentioned him... SASHA: No, I mean BEFORE coming here. I could name a dozen interstellar warlords in this part of the galaxy, and none of them goes by the name "Omos." [ DILLIK stammers without an explanation, his eyes looking pleadingly to Trask (off-screen). ] [ TRASK stands. ] TRASK: We've wasted enough time. (politely bows his head to Sasha as an afterthought) ... your majesty. [ SASHA nods permissively, keeping her eyes on Trask (off-screen). ] [ In the center of the room, TRASK speaks briskly to Dillik (off-screen). ] TRASK (cont'd): Dillik, monster. [ DILLIK turns, flustered. ] DILLIK: Uh, r-- right. [ DILLIK exits. ] [ SASHA watches Dillik out of the corner of her eyes, her thoughts remaining private. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, OBSERVATION BOOTH - In the booth overlooking the Jinnsect habitat (see episode 3), DILLIK enters from the adjoining corridor. He is holding a small instrument which he appears to use to scan the terrain below. ] [ After a moment, we hear SASHA's voice, startling DILLIK somewhat. ] SASHA (off-screen): So how many are there? [ We see SASHA leaning casually against the door frame. DILLIK turns to her with a lack of self-confidence. ] DILLIK (flustered): Oh! Um... W-- well, we've used ten, and four died in transit... so thirty-two. [ SASHA approaches the glass. ] SASHA: And you're just using them one at a time? Why not send them all down at once? [ DILLIK advances timidly, apparently nervous in SASHA's presence. ] DILLIK: W-- well, Jinnsect monsters usually like to have their own territories, and we... kind of have enough trouble keeping the Rangers from destroying them without having them destroy each other too, you know...? [ SASHA studies the gloomy landscape below. Soon, she inquires: ] SASHA: And how do you decide what host object to use? DILLIK: (chuckles) Well, the last couple were things right out of the Rangers' headquarters. Though, to be fair, that was frozen scientist's idea... [ SASHA quickly turns to DILLIK. ] SASHA: You know the location of the Rangers' headquarters? DILLIK: Well, yeah... [ SASHA slowly turns to look at the Jinnsect habitat once more. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - STEVE has removed the broken pane and is preparing the space for the new pane when PETE walks by. ] PETE: Hey, Mr. P., we're gonna grab some lunch. We'll be back in a little bit, okay? STEVE (merrily): You should have yourself a new window by then! [ PETE smiles and heads for the door, keys in hand. When he opens it, MAGGIE tries to startle him. LUKE and CASEY may also be seen in the hallway. ] MAGGIE: Boo! [ PETE chuckles as he closes the door. The group appears to be in good spirits. ] [ INT. APARTMENT STAIRWELL - As LUKE, PETE, MAGGIE, and CASEY descend the steps, CASEY giggles to MAGGIE about something, while PETE is having a friendly conversation with LUKE. ] PETE: No, I'm just saying they need to -- [ PETE is interrupted when the wall beside them pops as a crack, perhaps a foot long, suddenly opens in the form of a long, warped bulge in the paint. The group jumps from the unexpected noise, with CASEY yelping. ] [ As they realize the source of the noise, the group calms. ] CASEY (laughing nervously): Oh, jeez... That scared me. [ LUKE studies the crack. ] LUKE: Man, that's weird... PETE: I've said it before - this place is falling apart! You know, Julie and Terri actually deducted sink repairs out of their rent. [ Just as PETE finishes his sentence, another crack pops open on the other side of the hall. The group twirls to look. ] [ The crack appears to be spreading down the wall as a long, slender bulge winds its way through the surface of the wall, like a tentacle writhing just under the surface. ] PETE: What the heck...? CASEY: That is really not good! MAGGIE: We've gotta get out of here! LUKE: There's people upstairs! [ LUKE looks at his MORPHER and clenches his fist with resolve, nodding to the others. They nod back. ] LUKE (cont'd): It's morphing time! [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - Rushing into the hallway, BLUE RANGER pulls the fire alarm, sounding the same alarm heard in episode 2. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT (DARK) - As the alarm continues, YELLOW RANGER bursts into the room, which is now darker than when it was last seen, though some light is still coming from the window wall and a lamp. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Mr. Patterson, you've gotta -- [ We cut to STEVE, who stands transfixed by large purplish tentacles which appear to have bored down from the ceiling and into the floor, stretching down like thick, organic prison bars nearly sealing STEVE off from the rest of the room (though there may be room to squeeze through). With the exception of the open space where the window was removed, the windows have all turned solid black, darkening the room considerably. ] STEVE (apprehensively): Pete, I think there's something bad going on. [ YELLOW RANGER cries out. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Mr. Patterson! [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY (SIXTH FLOOR) - In a replica of the Rangers' hallway, RED RANGER hurries several people to the stairs as they evacuate their apartments, their doors bearing numbers 6A through 6H. The ceiling is cracked and warped with what are likely large tentacles under the surface, spreading toward various apartments on either side of the hallway. The alarm is still sounding. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Go! Get out! [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY (FIFTH FLOOR) - As BLUE RANGER evacuates an ELDERLY MAN from further down the hall while the alarm continues to blare, LENORE braces against the door frame of apartment 5A and calls out to BLUE RANGER as she draws near. ] LENORE (anxiously): Where's my Steven?! [ BLUE RANGER clutches LENORE's arm. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Mrs. Patterson, we have to get out! LENORE: I'm not leaving without Steven! [ YELLOW RANGER emerges from apartment 5D with STEVE. The door to 5D remains open behind them. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Come on! [ STEVE and LENORE are reunited as the five evacuate together to the stairs. ] [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY (SECOND FLOOR) - PINK RANGER hurries down another hallway (with doors numbered 2A through 2H) banging on any doors which remain closed, though three are already open. The alarm blares further. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Is anybody in there?! We have to get out! [ INT. APARTMENT STAIRWELL - RED RANGER hurries down the stairs to a lower floor. In the stairwell, he encounters PINK RANGER heading up. The alarm continues to sound. The walls are cracked and warped in places. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Is that everyone? CASEY (Pink Ranger): I think so! Pete and Maggie took everyone outside! [ Suddenly, the stairwell begins to quake, nearly shaking RED and PINK off their feet. The lights fail, causing the emergency lights to switch on. Also at the same time, the fire alarm dies out with a sickly, deteriorating whine. As the shaking continues, RED and PINK clutch at the handrails and dash downstairs. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's get out of here! [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - At various places on the building's exterior, we see close-ups of massive building segments rearranging - some sliding up to form large square spires, others sliding down to form square depressions. The shaking from the previous scene continues during this process. ] [ INT. APARTMENT STAIRWELL (DARK) - In the emergency lighting, the RED and PINK RANGERS pass the fourth floor and continue dashing downstairs. Soon, they suddenly encounter a brick wall blocking their path. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We're sealed in! This is impossible! [ RED RANGER punches the brick wall with an echoing thud, the impact chipping the brick slightly but failing to cause major damage. PINK RANGER, meanwhile, is looking around. She motions for RED to go back upstairs with her. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Come on! There's gotta be another way out! [ EXT. CITY STREET - Looking up at the rumbling building above (off-screen), the BLUE and YELLOW RANGERS stand protectively in front of a crowd of approximately twenty worried tenants, including STEVE and LENORE. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Something's wrong... Why aren't they out yet? [ YELLOW RANGER calls into his wrist. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Lu-- [ YELLOW RANGER stops himself, glancing over his shoulder at the tenants behind him. He clears his throat. ] [ INT. BIKE SHOP - CHRIS is showing a bicycle to AARON, a slightly overweight customer in his thirties. AARON pauses to listen to something inaudible. ] AARON: Did you hear something? [ As CHRIS listens as well, PETE's voice suddenly crackles from his MORPHER. ] PETE (from Morpher): Red Ranger! Pink Ranger! Where are you? [ CHRIS slaps his hand over his MORPHER and reels backward as AARON watches him with wide eyes. ] CHRIS: (chuckles awkwardly) ... Radio watch. It... picks up all sorts of interference. Would you excuse me please? We're closing early today. [ AARON is stunned as CHRIS opens the front door. ] AARON: Are... Are you the Red Ranger? LUKE (from Morpher): We're sealed in! We're trying to find another way out. CHRIS (shooing Aaron out the door): No. (nodding toward his recently noisy Morpher) See? Off you go. [ CHRIS latches the door behind AARON and darts out of frame. ] [ EXT. ALLEY - CHRIS bolts out of a back door into an alleyway and calls into his MORPHER: ] CHRIS: Sky Condor! [ EXT. CITY STREET - YELLOW RANGER continues to speak into his wrist. BLUE RANGER and the tenants watch the building with concern. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Listen! Try m-- (pauses a moment) Try 5D! The window's open! [ INT. APARTMENT STAIRWELL (DARK) - As the RED and PINK RANGERS rush up the stairs to the fifth floor, PINK glances over her shoulder to see that the stairs leading up to the sixth floor are blocked off by another brick wall. They continue down the hallway. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT (DARK) - In the apartment, various pieces of furniture are overturned, and the walls and ceiling are cracked and deformed. The room is almost completely dark, lit only by emergency lights in the hallway as the door is left wide open. ] [ Just then, the RED and PINK RANGERS approach from the direction of the stairwell. They are taken aback by what they see inside the apartment. ] [ We see the far side of the room now completely walled off with massive purple columns the size of tree trunks driven from the ceiling through the floor. Only faint slivers of light are visible between the edges of the columns. Ceiling debris is scattered on the floor. ] [ RED and PINK slowly look at each other. ] [ INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (DARK) - We initially see little in the dark room. Suddenly, RED RANGER kicks the door open, knocking it off its hinges. In the emergency lighting from the hallway, we can see Luke's apartment is in similar shape to the previous apartment, but with only a smaller tentacle through the kitchen. ] [ RED and PINK dash over to the windows, which are an opaque black. RED RANGER punches the glass with no effect. PINK RANGER draws her SKY BLASTER and fires at a window further from RED, but her yellow laser bounces off and strikes the kitchen. She speaks into her wrist. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger, her voice trembling slightly): This is not looking good, guys. [ EXT. CITY STREET - YELLOW continues to watch the building as BLUE RANGER is distracted with two fingers on the side of her helmet. To the surprise of the tenants in the background and to YELLOW's apparent relief, BLACK RANGER lands beside them. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Chris! [ YELLOW RANGER glances back and ducks his head, intending to be more discreet. BLACK, meanwhile, looks up at the building (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): My god, what's going on? PETE (Yellow Ranger): We don't know! An alien bug? Man, I hope not... [ BLACK RANGER speaks semi-privately to YELLOW. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, somewhat softly): And Luke and Casey haven't made it out yet? [ YELLOW shakes his head. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): No. [ BLUE RANGER suddenly advances, gripping YELLOW's arm. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Guys, I found another open window! 4E! [ YELLOW RANGER calls into his wrist. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): You hear that, man? 4E! [ YELLOW RANGER looks to where BLACK RANGER was standing but finds him gone. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger, cont'd): Huh? [ INT. APARTMENT 4E (DAY-LIT) - We see an apartment structurally identical to Casey's, dark except for an open window. The room has a medium-sized tentacle dangling from the ceiling. The curtains are blowing gently in the breeze from the open window. ] [ Suddenly, BLACK RANGER flies in through the open window like an arrow and tucks into a somersault, rolling across the living room. He vaults into the air to avoid a coffee table and ultimately sails shoulder-first into the front door, smashing it to splinters as he tumbles into the nearly dark hallway outside. Regaining his bearings, BLACK dusts himself off modestly and then hurries down the hallway to the left. ] [ INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (DARK) - Near the opaque window wall, RED RANGER holds PINK RANGER in a comforting embrace. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): It's gonna be all right. We're gonna get out of here. [ PINK RANGER looks up at RED. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, cont'd): Come on, let's try 4E like Pete said. [ Just then, BLACK RANGER dashes into the doorway from the hall. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, sorely): Hey! You two lovebirds gonna stay here all day, or what? [ Startled, PINK breaks away from RED's embrace. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Chris! [ BLACK RANGER impatiently prepares to leave. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Come on, already! [ Together, the three hastily flee the apartment. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - BLUE and YELLOW look down at the building's foundation (off-screen) as a cracking sound is heard. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Whoa! What's that? [ BLUE RANGER points at the foundation. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Look! [ We see a close-up of the foundation as the building begins to rise, ripping its way out of the surrounding concrete. ] [ INT. APARTMENT 4E (DAY-LIT) - The BLACK, PINK, and RED RANGERS scramble into the room and toward the window as the building shakes violently beneath their feet. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - We begin with a close-up on a gargantuan JINNSECT embedded in the side of the apartment building. It gleams with yellowish-white energy, and the apartment building rises, a monstrous face seen within the side of the building (footage slowed slightly). ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (US footage) - From a low angle, we see the BLACK, PINK, and RED RANGERS dive out of an open window in quick succession. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - The giant monster stands, revealing that the apartment building is now merely the head for a behemoth, DISASTROS, with a combination hammer and hook for one hand, and a hefty flail weapon in the other hand. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (US footage) - YELLOW and BLUE look up at the monstrosity above (off-screen), taking a few steps back. As tenants (with the exception of STEVE and LENORE) begin screaming and fleeing, the two RANGERS turn to escort the crowd of people away, but most have already left on their own. Finding STEVE and LENORE straggling behind, their eyes glued to the sight above, YELLOW and BLUE urge them to leave. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Mr. and Mrs. Patterson! Go! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Get to safety! [ Wearing different clothes from his earlier scenes (and only a pink mark on his nose), BARRY runs onto the scene, his mouth agape at the scene above. He does manage, however, to pry STEVE and LENORE away from the area. ] BARRY: Mr. and Mrs. Patterson, come on! [ The three exit together. ] [ As YELLOW and BLUE look up again, they are joined by RED, BLACK, and PINK. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Guys, you're safe! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Thank goodness! [ The five RANGERS look up as a giant footstep thunders through the city street, jostling them. ] [ RED RANGER shakes his head in disbelief. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): This is impossible. CASEY (Pink Ranger): Our home! [ Another massive step shakes the street, then another, and another, as the monster (off-screen) walks into the distance. The RANGERS stand transfixed, apparently unsure what to do. ] [ After a moment, BLACK RANGER speaks. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Well, come on! [ BLACK RANGER leaps into the air, and the other RANGERS glance amongst each other and then leap as well. ] [ EXT. ROOFTOP - Led by BLACK RANGER, the five RANGERS gather at the edge of an urban rooftop. They are watching the monster (off-camera) on the horizon. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Look, there he is! (pauses) You guys, how can we destroy our home? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): I don't know that we have any other choice... PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah... CHRIS (Black Ranger): Well, while we stand around and talk about it, he's heading for the gas refinery! [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - Towering over the city, DISASTROS slams his flail against the ground, dangerously close to the large green spherical tanks of a gas refinery nearby. Small explosions erupt from the area, though the tanks have not yet ruptured. ] [ EXT. ROOFTOP (US footage) - The RANGERS watch anxiously. RED RANGER looks to the others. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We have to stop him. Guys...? [ The other RANGERS nod solemnly. RED turns and calls into his wrist: ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Sky Flyers! [ EXT. CITY (Jetman #4) - The SKY FLYERS fly through the city. We then see them line up in profile. Finally, they fly by a reflective building. ] [ EXT. ROOFTOP (US footage) - As the RANGERS stand ready, a green beam shines on them, beaming them up as Ranger-colored streaks. ] [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #10) - The Rangers' streaks beam up in to the FLYERS as they emerge from the clouds. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - DISASTROS hurls his flail. In close-up, we see it strike a very short distance from the gas tanks, causing a small explosion, though the tanks survive intact. ] [ As the refinery burns in the foreground, DISASTROS advances, swinging his flail. He speaks with a booming, monstrous voice. ] DISASTROS: Where are you, Rangers? [ INT. CONDOR COCKPIT (Jetman #4) - BLACK RANGER makes a hand gesture and then clenches his fist before gripping his controls. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Guys, I've got an idea! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #4) - The CONDOR fires white lasers from its wings (US addition). ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - We see DISASTROS' JINNSECT in close-up (frame held from sentai) as the white lasers (US addition) bounce off it ineffectually. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #12) - RED RANGER extends his hand plaintively and speaks with determination. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): It didn't faze him! Well then, the Megazord's our only choice! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #14) - The five FLYERS fly into the sky with colored trails. Any background music from this point on should be somber and slightly ominous in place of any ordinary theme song. ] [ Switch back to Jetman #6 - The CONDOR and SWAN transform into legs. ] CASEY (voice-over): You guys, are we really gonna do this? CHRIS (voice-over): You got a better idea? [ The OWL and SWALLOW transform into arms. ] PETE (voice-over): What about the city? We've never battled downtown before! MAGGIE (voice-over): We'll just have to be careful. [ The HAWK transforms. ] LUKE (voice-over): Remember, guys, we're here to save the planet... no matter what. [ The legs attach and stand ready. ] [ The arms attach, and the right hand clenches. ] [ The head rises, and the SKYFORCE MEGAZORD stands complete. ] [ EXT. CITY - DISASTROS turns and speaks, after which we zoom out to see the MEGAZORD landing nearby in the city. DISASTROS is seen to have been standing over the burning refinery. ] DISASTROS: Huh? Oh, it's you... [ We zoom out from the MEGAZORD's face to view DISASTROS's legs in the foreground. The two foes circle each other, the monster's foot twitching batch and forth before he starts to one side. ] DISASTROS: You squirmy little humans... (sidles) [ From behind the MEGAZORD, we zoom in to DISASTROS as he stirs restlessly. ] DISASTROS (cont'd): I'll pulverize you! [ From behind DISASTROS, we zoom in on the MEGAZORD's face. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #34) - The RANGERS stir vocally in their cockpit. BLACK RANGER makes an interjection to which BLUE and RED nod. The RANGERS then face their respective controls, which YELLOW does with a particular zest. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Don't think we're going easy on you! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Yeah! LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's go! [ EXT. CITY - The MEGAZORD strikes an offensive pose and advances out of frame. ] [ DISASTROS charges as well. He thrusts his hooked sledgehammer forward and slams it into the MEGAZORD's chest with a sparking impact, hurling the MEGAZORD back and out of frame. ] [ With a ground-shaking impact, the MEGAZORD makes a high velocity crash-landing downtown and rolls briefly (Jetman #21). ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #41) - The jostled RANGERS recover from the imact with a collective groan, at which point we zoom in on RED RANGER, who grips his joysticks. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Man! This guy's strong! [ EXT. CITY (Jetman #23) - The MEGAZORD rises and assumes a ready position. Buildings are in the foreground. ] [ Switch back to Jetman #6 - DISASTROS swings his hammer blade. ] DISASTROS: Ah, you back for more? (swings) [ DISASTROS slashes the MEGAZORD across the chest, then rakes a backhand strike across its midsection, causing a burst of sparks with each strike. The MEGAZORD reels from the blows. ] [ DISASTROS delivers yet another blow to the MEGAZORD. ] [ DISASTROS then blows a stream of gas from his mouth. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #20) - As the gas blows over the front of the cockpit, the RANGERS are shaken about. ] [ EXT. CITY - Blown aloft by the stream of gas, the MEGAZORD flies back and eventually lands elsewhere in the city. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #23) - The RANGERS are jarred again. ] [ EXT. CITY - DISASTROS swings his flail by the chain and throws it forward, holding the chain with his other hand. ] DISASTROS: Stay down, will ya? [ As the MEGAZORD rises, the flail strikes it squarely in the chest with a sparking impact. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #44) - From a side angle, we see the RANGERS jarred once again. ] [ EXT. CITY - The flail flies over the camera (shown twice). ] [ As we zoom out from the MEGAZORD, we see the flail's chain wrapped around the MEGAZORD's neck as it struggles to get free, the spiked ball gripped in its left hand. ] [ DISASTROS tugs on the chain, causing the MEGAZORD to stumble around. ] DISASTROS: Looks like you're tied to me now, Rangers! [ We zoom in on the chained MEGAZORD. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #25) - With determination, RED RANGER sits forward, clenches his fist, and jerks back hard on his joysticks. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Yeah, well, that's your problem! Pull! (jerks back) [ EXT. CITY - The MEGAZORD gives a strong tug on the chain, yanking DISASTROS into the air with a startled roar. ] [ DISASTROS flies over the MEGAZORD's head, continuing to bellow. ] [ DISASTROS flips and lands with a crash on his back. (His flail and its connecting chain are airbrushed out of the scene with US effects.) ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - In close-up, we a red hawk emblem in Red Ranger's monitor, pulsing as the computer speaks with DR. BERING's voice. ] COMPUTER VOICE: Acquired: one ball-and-chain. [ The RANGERS gather with interest around RED RANGER's monitor (Jetman #24). ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): "Acquired"...? CHRIS (Black Ranger): It's ours now! LUKE (Red Ranger): That helps. [ EXT. CITY - DISASTROS bellows, outraged. ] DISASTROS: Hey, give that back! [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #12) - We zoom in on PINK RANGER as she makes a declaration before turning to her controls. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): You want it back, huh? Well, we'll see what we can do! (turns) [ PINK RANGER shifts her joysticks forward in close-up (Jetman #36). ] [ EXT. CITY (Jetman #23) - We zoom out from a close-up on the MEGAZORD, revealing it to be holding the flail, which it then throws. ] [ The flail flies over the camera, the chain held by the Megazord (off-screen) (Jetman #44). ] [ Switch back to Jetman #6 - DISASTROS's head sparks as the flail (a US addition) bounces off him. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - We zoom in on BLACK RANGER, who makes a brief declaration before pushing a button on his controls. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): All right, come on, guys! Let's take this guy! [ BLACK RANGER presses a button, lighting up a fist graphic. He then receives joysticks and shoves the right one forward. ] [ EXT. CITY - The MEGAZORD strikes a ready pose and advances. ] [ DISASTROS bellows angrily and charges. ] [ As seen from below, the MEGAZORD and DISASTROS lock arms. The MEGAZORD knocks the monster's arms away and delivers a flurry of punches to his midsection and face. ] [ The MEGAZORD winds up and delivers a final punch with its right arm. ] [ The punch strikes DISASTROS in the face with a spark, sending him flying back. ] [ DISASTROS lands with a crash elsewhere in the city. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS perk up, and RED RANGER pumps his fist. He presses his button, making the Phoenix Blade graphic appear. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right! This is it, guys! (presses button) Phoenix Blade! [ RED RANGER then shifts his left joystick forward. ] [ EXT. CITY (Jetman #10) - Beginning with a close-up on the tip of the PHOENIX BLADE, we follow a flaming wave of energy as it passes down the sword. The MEGAZORD brandishes the now gleaming blue PHOENIX BLADE as flaming energy flares behind the entire MEGAZORD. ] [ Switch back to Jetman #6 - We see the MEGAZORD's feet as it leaps into the air. The MEGAZORD then flies in front of its blue vortex. ] [ We zoom down on an anxious DISASTROS from above. ] DISASTROS: Hey, you're not serious...! [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS speak in unison before looking to their controls. ] RANGERS (in unison): Phoenix Strike! [ EXT. CITY - The MEGAZORD delivers its gleaming blue slash. Slashed, DISASTROS twirls, gleaming with bluish-white beams of light, and falls. On the ground, he gleams with yellow energy and explodes in a fireball which projects a halo of bluish-white energy across the surrounding area. ] [ Switch to Jetman #24 - The MEGAZORD's feet slowly float down. The background music flattens to a calm but grim baseline. ] [ Switch to Jetman #7 - Beginning with a close-up of the MEGAZORD's face, the camera travels down its body, showing it holding the PHOENIX BLADE with a sense of finality. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. APARTMENT RUINS - We see a massive pile of rubble spread across a city block or more. Certain areas of debris in the distance are on fire. The rubble is littered with ruined furniture and personal belongings. No background music is heard. ] [ The five unmorphed HEROES stagger onto the scene in shock. They wordlessly try to take in the sights around them. ] [ After a moment, we slowly zoom out from the team, the camera slowly rising above them. After a very long, slow zoom out, we ultimately see an aerial view surveying the sea of destruction below, the HEROES barely visible amidst the wreckage. The shot holds a moment and then cuts to black. ] [ Break. ] [ INT. GYMNASIUM (SUNSET) - We pan across a school gymnasium which has been converted into a shelter. Dozens of cots fill the room, some occupied by displaced tenants of all ages. Aid workers tend to several tenants, speaking with some and delivering blankets or beverage cups to others. Also along the edges of the room are several tables where additional aid workers sit or stand with various papers, boxes, and stacks of coupons of some sort. If any windows are seen, the daylight outside is dwindling slightly. ] [ Gentle instrumental music plays under the scene as we pan across the expansive makeshift shelter. Among the sights we see (though no audio specific to each subject is present) are STACY KEENE and a CAMERAMAN for Channel 6 packing up to leave, MAGGIE reading a storybook to a group of children, PETE and an aid worker emerging from side doors with cafeteria food loaded onto rolling carts, CHRIS and LUKE talking somberly near one wall, and CASEY tearfully hugging her parents. MR. RASHAD, Casey's father, is a dark-haired, beige-skinned man in business attire. MRS. REYNOLDS, her mother, is a somewhat petite brunette woman wearing slightly more casual business attire. The couple wears matching wedding rings. (Neither STEVE, LENORE, nor BARRY are present.) ] [ INT. POLICE STATION (SUNSET) - In the same police station previously seen in episode 6, the station somewhat empty, DETECTIVE MORALES sits at his desk reviewing a folder (labeled, "Parkview Apartments," if the label is visible) in his hands. DETECTIVE LONG, a female detective (also wearing a wedding ring), stands propped against a chair nearby. ] DETECTIVE MORALES (without looking up): They give any time frame for the cleanup? DETECTIVE LONG: Probably weeks. They're hauling out the rubble as quickly as they can. [ DETECTIVE MORALES continues to review the file. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: You wanna know the weird part? DETECTIVE LONG: Weirder than an apartment building growing legs and walking away? DETECTIVE MORALES: I just talked with a guy from Parkview last week. Barry West. Told me about his camera turning into a monster. Day before that, another monster was sighted nearby. DETECTIVE LONG: That IS a little weird. You think something was drawing attacks to the building? DETECTIVE MORALES: Or someone. DETECTIVE LONG: West? DETECTIVE MORALES: Doubtful. (flips a page) But I have eighty-three homeless tenants to question. We'll see what turns up. [ A phone at the desk near DETECTIVE LONG has begun to ring. She turns and answers it as we remain focused on DETECTIVE MORALES. ] DETECTIVE LONG (in the background, barely audible): This is Detective Long. [ DETECTIVE MORALES, meanwhile, studies the current page in his file. A moment passes. He then reacts with intrigue toward something he finds on the page. He produces a pen and circles an item in the middle of the page. ] [ From the detective's point of view, we slowly zoom in on his current page, which contains a printed list of names and apartment numbers, including the following entries (other floors similarly use letters A through J): ] 5A Steven Ray Patterson, Lenore Clarry Patterson 5B Margaret Jing Lu 5C Estelle Reynolds 5D Wayne Christopher Jacobs, Peter Darren Williams Jr 5E (vacant) 5F Lucas Xavier Branson 5G Barry Neil West 5H (vacant) 5I Julie Turner, Teresa Martinez Quiroga 5J Wilbur Garfield Mason [ Our zoom centers on the circled name in Detective Morales's list: "Lucas Xavier Branson." Freezeframe. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ EXT. PARK - SEAN (see episode 10) sits beside a fountain in the park, absently staring at the sky. ] [ Suddenly, a dingy, roughly worn TEDDY BEAR latches onto SEAN's back from behind. Startled, SEAN leaps to his feet and struggles to pry off the creature, but he can't seem to reach it. ] [ Finally, SEAN manages to grab the TEDDY BEAR's arm and flings it over his shoulder. ] [ Rolling across the grass, the TEDDY BEAR rises and brushes itself off. ] [ Trying to catch his breath and keep his eyes on the bear between efforts to examine his shoulder, SEAN replies: ] SEAN: What...? (with dawning realization) ... Y-- You're Maggie's teddy bear! [ The TEDDY BEAR slowly advances in a predatory manner. ] TEDDY BEAR: You're never gonna make her sad again. [ EXT. ALLEY - As BLUE RANGER stands in a rubble-strewn alley, a cracking sound is heard off-screen, causing BLUE to look up. ] [ Above, a large chunk of building crumbles off and falls toward the camera. ] [ The massive slab thunderously crashes beside BLUE RANGER and topples onto her, burying her (and particularly her legs) beneath the rubble. ] [ A monster formed from an apparent mixture of trash and a teddy bear exclaims and runs forward. We see his trash-laden feet running at full speed. ] BOBO: Maggie!! [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight.